movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Queen of the Fair
Voice: What An Animal! Petunia in The Queen of the Fair. Starring Petunia, Meanies 80's and The You-Reek Skunk. (the episode begins) Narrator: Today is Squirrelsville Spring Fair, Pretty and nice. (Squirrelsville Spring Fair is seen) (Squirrels toss rings) (everywhere) (Squirrel was trying to dart balloons) (and pop them) (A pistol shoots them) Squirrel: What? (Zayne chuckles) (as Squirrel turns and gasps) Zayne: Hi. Squirrel: Oh no. It's a baddie with glasses. And it appears like he's about to have a word with me. Zayne: Snake Tongue Dragon to you, Rodent. Squirrel: Oh yeah. Thanks for correcting me. But I suppose your name is Zayne. Zayne: Yes. Squirrel: And what do you want with me? (Zayne tosses a squirrel into a balloon) Squirrel: Whoa! (POP, Zayne laugh) Squirrel: Ow. Franklin: Zayne, This is not the time to play fair games. We're gangsters. Understand? Zayne: Oh right. Sorry boss. I do apologize. Elmer: But Franklin, I've been thinking... Franklin: You've been thinking?! Now, look here, Elmer. I warned you about thinking. I've got the knob for this plan. So let's get on with it. (Squirrel was relaxing) (and enjoying the sun) (Then he smelled something stinky) Squirrel: Oh, what's that stinky smell? (You-Reek giggles) Squirrel: Pee-ew! What an awful smell! (Sees You-Reek skunk and gasps) Squirrel: A Skunk?! Ugh! Gross! (Flees) Squirrel: Watch where you're spraying farts! You-Reek: I like being stinking. (snickers) Petunia: What a wonderful day at the fair. (smells the fresh air) Announce: It's show time everyone. All: Yay! Petunia: Oh. (walks over to the show) Lloyd: Oh, What's today's show this time? Jose: I can't wait to see it. You-Reek: Oh boy. Ronald: This'll be the best show to watch. Announcer: Now here's our funniest comedian raccoon, Squirrels and chipmunks. Peterson Denver Raccoon. All: Yay! Rocky: Ta da! (bows down) Rocky: Hey, Fans. Glad to be in this Spring Fair today. Okay. Which number is kind? Squirrel: I don't know. Which number is kind? Rocky: One of a nine! Squirrels: Wow! (They laugh) (with joy) (Zayne laughs) (in delight) Franklin: Zayne! Zayne: Oh, sorry, boss. (Petunia laughs) (in a funny way) Rocky: How about this one? Why did a cat say a lie? Chipmunk: I don't know. Why did a cat tell a lie? Rocky: Cause the dog says "Liar, Liar, Stupid white tiger". (Laughs) (the heroes laugh) Franklin: WHAT?! (the others laugh) You-Reek: That's funny! Lloyd: Too funny! Franklin: I'm not stupid. I'm not stupid. Ronald: We know you're not stupid, but Rocky says you are. (Franklin bops him) Ronald: Ow. Rocky: And now it is the time of day we crown the queen of the fair. You all remember last year's queen? Squirrel: Who is it then? (Female squirrel was seen) (and arrived) Rocky: So one of you girls come on up and see if you are the prettiest to win it. Female Squirrel: Alright. (Various girls came up, Petunia was being pushed up to the stage) Petunia: What the... (arrives on the stage) Rocky: Let's see who wins. All: Yeah. Let's see who wins. (A peacock tries to be pretty) (to impress the audience) All: Nah! (the peacock leaves) (A rabbit winks her eyelashes) (beautifully) All: Nah! (a rabbit sighs and walks away) (A cat meows) (and purrs) All: Boo! (the cat walks away) (More girls failed) (and didn't succeed) Petunia: But... But... (gets upset) Squirrel: A skunk? Chipmunk: Unbelievable! Squirrel: Why a skunk? Chipmunk: Because she wants to perform. Rocky: Everyone, Don't get confuse. I think we found the prettiest girl ever and here she is. All: Yay! (Rocky crowned Petunia): Petunia, The New Queen of the Fair. All: Hooray! Petunia: Me? All: Yeah, Petunia, you! Petunia: Wow. I really am a queen. (When) (Rocky puts a purple furred cape on her) Petunia: Wow. (And he gave her a scepter) (just in case) (Squirrels cheered) (with joy) Franklin: Oh no. That's stinky Petunia's the new queen of the fair now. Zayne: But she looks like lovely. Jose: Excuse me? Zayne: Oh right. Sorry. (You-Reek gasps and heart beats) (with his eyes turning into lovehearts) You-Reek: She's more pretty when she's queen. All: Sweet. (You-Reek ran to the stage) (and tried to kiss Petunia) Petunia: What the...? You-Reek: Hello Queen. (He was trying to kiss her) (and was just about to do so) (She pushes him off) (and sends him falling over) Petunia: Stay away from me, You You-Reek Skunk! (the crowds gasp) Petunia: Sorry about that, Everyone. All: That's okay. Rocky: And now, Here's a song for the new queen. Starring Nature + Imagine. (Nature + Imagine comes on) (Crowd cheered) (with joy) (Song plays) (as they begin to sing and dance) Owen: Hey, Jude, don't make it bad Take a sad song and make it better Remember to let her into your heart Then you can start to make it better. Aaron: Hey Jude, don't be afraid You were made to go out and get her The minute you let her under your skin Then you begin to make it better Pecky: And anytime you feel the pain, Hey, Jude, refrain Don't carry the world upon your shoulders For well you know that it's a fool Who plays it cool By making his world a little colder. Nature + Imagine: Nah, nah nah, nah nah, nah nah, nah nah. Chris: Hey Jude, don't let me down You have found her, now go and get her Remember to let her into your heart Then you can start to make it better Vilburt: So let it out and let it in, Hey, Jude, begin You're waiting for someone to perform with And don't you know that it's just you, Hey, Jude, you'll do The movement you need is on your shoulder. Nature + Imagine: Nah, nah nah, nah nah, nah nah, nah nah yeah. Owen: Hey Jude, don't make it bad Take a sad song and make it better Remember to let her under your skin Then you'll begin to make it Better better better better better better, oh Nature + Imagine: Nah, nah nah, nah nah, nah, nah, nah nah, Hey, Jude Nah, nah nah, nah nah, nah, nah, nah nah, Hey, Jude Nah, nah nah, nah nah, nah, nah, nah nah, Hey, Jude Nah, nah nah, nah nah, nah, nah, nah nah, Hey, Jude (repeat) (Song ends) (and stops) Petunia: I love it. (the audience cheers) (You-Reek clapped) (with joy) https://drive.google.com/open?id=16Uzb7UoWF2MoDOfdYRzC3SGWdvJY728j Zayne: You think she's stupid, Huh? Well, Watch this. (SPLAT!) Petunia: Ow! Huh? (rubs her face) (Squirrels gasps) (in alarm) Zayne: See? That is stupid. Lloyd: Hail to the queen! (SPLAT!) Petunia: Hey! Jose: Let's torture her! (SPLAT!) Elmer: This is too funny! (She slips) Petunia: Whoa! (THUNK) Ronald: Attack her! (Squirrels laugh) (at poor Petunia) (She try to flee) (but end up being caught) Squirrel: Where do you think you're going, Skunk? Fun's just the beginning. (Petunia ends up being punished) (Gets lassoed) Petunia: Ah! (groans) (her cape flies off) (gets lassoed by another) (and is trapped) (her scepter gets dropped) (Squirrels keep laughing) (at poor Petunia) Petunia: Someone help! (gets worried) (She flees) (and escapes) Franklin: There she goes. Elmer: Off into the distance. Cop: Hey, Those must be those meanies that humilated her. Franklin: In a moment now. A lesson has to be learned. Zayne: The cops! Jose: They've found us! (They ran) Ronald: Run away! You-Reek: Oh dear. Can't believe they mistreat her. (feels sorry for what happened) Cuddles: Oh no. Giggles: Not good. Toothy: Look. There's Petunia's crown. (Later, Petunia was in a safe spot sobbing) (in Pinkie Pie's voice) Cuddles: Petunia. Giggles: Is something wrong? Petunia: Stay away. Toothy: Hey, We're not the meanies. Cuddles: Yeah. We're your friends. Giggles: Look, About what happen back there. Toothy: We saw what happened. Cuddles: It's not the squirrels' fault that they humiliated you, It was the Meanies 80's. Petunia: The Meanies 80's? The guys we encountered in The Forest Book and The Great Hedgehog Detective? (They nod) Petunia: So it was those guys! Those guys must be planning to get Manfred, Springbaky, Chimpy, and The Gangreen Gang busted free and have them, Red Guy, Teresa, Trevor Sr, his son, and The Smoking Crew join them to get us on more film spoof travels! And their new friend, You-Reek Skunk! Toothy: Look, The squirrels are sorry. Giggles: For what they've done and have seen what's a little misunderstanding. And thanks for telling us about them. (Cuddles reveals the crown) Cuddles: This is your crown you dropped. (Petunia gasps) Petunia: My crown! (kisses it) Cuddles: And... Petunia: My cape? Petunia: Cool! Thanks! (Takes it) Petunia: Thanks. (kisses it) Petunia: And my specter. (kisses it) Toothy: They waiting for to come back. Petunia: Who to come back? Giggles: The fair. Petunia: Oh, that's what you mean. Narrator: Later... (Crowd cheered) (with joy) Petunia: They are sorry. Toothy: See? They are pleased to see you. (Later a parade was started) (to get going) (Petunia was seen) (as well) (Meanwhile, The Meanies 80's were in prison) (along with Manfred, Springbaky, Chimpy, and The Gangreen Gang) Zayne: Oh, The parade is coming by to celebrate the queen of the fair. Manfred: The question is... How can we get out? (Franklin bops him) Manfred: Ow! Watch it! Franklin: Hmph! Springbaky: We need to find a way to get out. Since we've got good questions. Elmer: But it's no use. Chimpy: We need some help to get us out of here. (A portal appeared) (out of nowhere) Lionel: Order is my command. Lloyd: Boss, you're here at last. Jose: Master. Emperor of evilness. Lloyd: Oh, thanks for correcting me. Lionel: I'll never have baddies in prison so I help to free them. Ronald: Hooray! Hooray! We're going to escape! (They ran into the portal) Jose: We're finally escaping! Come on, Gangreen Gang! (And replace with skeletons) (so that no-one might see them) Ace: We're outta here. Snake: Whoopie! And don't forget You-Reek Skunk too! Franklin: He's not arrested. (Portal disappears) Big Billy: Yay! Cop: Huh? Dead prisoners. (seems puzzled) Cop: We now got dead corpse here now. Prisoners deceased. (walks away) (Parade goes on) (for a long while) Petunia: I never felt so happy in my life. (feels pleased) (Scene end) Beautiful End. (Credits plays) (and stops) Queen of the Fair Logo. A Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation. Andrew Catsmith Category:Episodes Category:What An Animal! Category:What An Animal! Episodes